Pocky
by MikeRyder16
Summary: -(Viñeta)- Solo se trataba de un dulce... HK
**Hola seguidoras del HK. El pasado 6 de mayo fue el cumple de Karin y de Yuzu, y aun que este OS solo hable de una de las gemelas, no es motivo para que la dulce Yuzu no tenga fic propio, pero como aun no lo he terminado quedara pendiente. Como sea, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! XD!**

 **Bleach sus personajes y su entorno pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

 **Buena Lectura**

* * *

 ***pocky***

Era un día de inicios de primavera perfecto, ni muy caliente, ni muy fresco. Pero, aunque el clima parecía perfecto el estado de animo de cierta persona no concordaba par nada con la maravillosa vista que se apreciaba dese la ventana de cierta oficina. Era un día tan perfecto como para estar haciendo el papeleo que había sido acumulado gracias a una misión de reconocimiento que duro 5 días. Sin querer contar el hecho de su ya bien conocida en las tabernas por su gusto a la bebida, mejor conocida como su teniente no había tocado ni la primera hoja de su propia documentación, qué más da, ni siquiera había hecho un mísero esfuerzo para acomodar el papel de su propio escritorio, sin duda sería mucho pedir que el de él mismo lo estuviera.

Pero, dejando de lado esos inconvenientes, no ayudaba mucho el que su novia humana estuviera en su oficina argumentando una visita. Pero lo más molesto en ese preciso momento no era el hecho de que su escritorio fuera un desastre, o el que no supiera sobre el paradero de su floja teniente o la visita inesperada de Karin, que en lo absoluto le molestaba, lo que si le estaba haciendo reventar la cabeza era el ruido constante ocasionado por aquella barita cubierta de chocolate del demonio que su novia ponía en sus antojables labios a lo que decía que en el mundo humano llamaban **"Pocky"** … Si, lo sabía, se escuchaba estúpido, pero sería mentir el no reconocer que en verdad estaba al tope con tal sonido… Y lo estaba volviendo loco… Y ella lo sabía.

 **\- ¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido? -** Hitsugaya, más que arto con tal inocente ruido se levantó de su no tan cómoda posición en su silla y golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos en un puro impulso de estrés, acompañada con la sonrisa más siniestra adornando su rostro.

 **-No es para tanto Toushiro-**

 **-Tú no eres la que tiene que soportarlo-**

La pelinegro que se encontraba cómodamente recostada en el sofá de la oficina dejó de prestar atención a la golosina que sostenía y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía desde su llegada fijó su vista en la de él solo que con una mueca de reproche adornando su rostro, pero justo cuando trataba de parecer molesta e indignada una maravillosa idea se le vino en mente y ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra.

El más joven de los capitanes ahora se encontraba confundido con los gestos de su novia, y más ahora que ella se encontraba avanzando hacia él, con lo que parecía ser un movimiento demasiado ¿sexy? De pronto trago saliva, pues no se esperaba nada bueno con esa actitud.

 **\- ¿Qué intentas hacer Karin? -** la susodicha no dijo nada y siguió con su paso lento, pero firme, segura de su propia travesura hasta que llegó a su destino, claro, del otro lado del escritorio frente al joven capitán. Karin tomó una de las baritas de la caja, se la metió en la boca y la partió en do en su característico sonido, la cual empezó a comer muy, pero muy lentamente.

Si, sin duda lo más inteligente que había hecho en el día, pero que esperaban, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a ese peliblanco cascarrabias que tenía por novio. Pero ya había logrado su cometido al ver el cambio drástico en su cara, pues ahora estaba llena de enojo a punto de explotar. Mira que desafiarlo de esa forma, y ese momento no era el más conveniente. Y el solo sentía como su enojo cambiaba a ira mientras veía como la chica que lo volvía loco (de otra manera), no paraba de comer tan delicadamente dicha golosina, y hasta la temperatura lo delataba.

Maldito el momento en que se descuidó y dejó que Karin metiera esa barita en su boca, pero a pesar de que había maldecido, retiro dichos pensamientos de su mente, pues nuevamente se había descuidado y en ese preciso momento su cerebro se desconectó al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de ella sobre los suyos. Comió tranquilamente la golosina, descubriendo que en realidad le había gustado más de lo que debía admitir. Así que no satisfecho con solo haber comido uno volvió a su semblante relajado (casa que no recordaba haber hecho desde hace algún tiempo) y caminó muy despacio hacia su novia que aprovechó su descuido para alejarse de él. Le arrebató la caja de golosinas, tomo una, la metió en la boca de ella y empezó así otro beso, más intenso que el otro, y digamos que duró más de lo que dura un **pocky** en la boca.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí termina esto. Si hay algo que quieran decir díganlo, y si no, pues también: v**

 **Sé que no he actualizado, pero sigo trabada, eso es lo malo de imaginar la historia y no escribir, o imaginarla durante un año entero y empezarlo un año después :v**

 **En fin, hasta luego Bye-Bye! ;)**


End file.
